High School Security Guards
by Mrs.Uchiha446
Summary: Naruto and the gang surprisingly find joy in having to protect people who have to raise their hand to get permission to use the restroom. At Konoha High, there never seems to be a dull day for him and his friends whether they are or aren't working. But maybe some parts of work are meant to be taken seriously. *story A LOT better than the summary*


"Hey, get back here!"

"Thanks a lot, Joe. Now the fucking security guards are on me. Two of them _and_ a cop!"

Joe stares at Tony confidently, without batting an eye and lets him walk past him in anger, cursing all the way out the cafeteria doors making sure everyone could hear him. He thought he was his friend. Why the hell would he rat him out like that? And now that the authorities know, there's no way he's not getting out of this mess, so why stay here at all.

He reaches the front doors of the school and throws them open, but the guards are faster. The cop that was called in grabs his arm and turns him around.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished here yet."

"I'm leaving, man. I already know what the punishment is going to be."

"Does it look like it matters to us? You're going to get back in there and hear what is coming ahead of you. _Now."_ Sasuke isn't in the mood to deal with things like this today. Worse is that this isn't the first time Tony has done something this stupid and gotten caught. And the whole security team is tired of his shit. He's literally one of their bad topics that they have a conversation about when it comes to their jobs.

"This is bullshit!" He says, but doesn't start heading towards his car in the parking lot.

"Watch your mouth, kid," warns Neji. He's known as the calmest one on the team. His voice has never been raised and he's never ran towards trouble to stop it. He's good for situations that put discomfort on the students or anyone that feels threatened or unsafe. Sasuke is the complete opposite. He's the most feared of the security guards whereas when he walks by, the students stiffen up like soldiers. It's like when drivers see a cop riding by and they suddenly remember there's rules to follow on the street.

"Whatever man," He turns around, pushing Sasuke out of the way with his shoulder and heads back into the school. The thing about Tony is he _thinks _he's all bad. He tries too hard to seem like the trouble maker of the school and makes sure his image never falters by doing all the things he does and looking the way that he looks. His two piercings on the left side of his lip shine in the spring sun and a trail of sweat glides over the one on his right eyebrow.

The cop shakes his head and directs his attention away from Tony for the first time since he got here. "I'll take care of this with the principal. Thanks for your help gentlemen."

Without waiting for Sasuke or Neji to respond he quickly heads back inside right on Tony's heels and leaves them alone outside.

"How do you think he got the cigarettes?" asks Neji as he pulls down the black shirt all the guards wear with the word SECURITY in big letters on the back and the school's name on top of where their heart is in small lettering. He squints up at the sun that decided to give them a beautiful day for once. It's April, but Mother Nature thought it was nice to fuck with them and gave them snow for the first week. It's been chilly for a while and by some miracle today's weather is amazing.

"Does it matter?" says Sasuke.

"Kinda. He's underage. The only way I know a seventeen year old kid can get his hands on some of those is from the palms of someone else."

"Or he stole them."

"Or he stole them."

Back inside, some students linger near the doors wondering what was going on. Once they see Sasuke enter, they scramble in all different directions.

"Sometimes I feel bad for the kid." They turn left and right back into the security guard office where they were sitting before the commotion started.

"And why is that?" Sasuke sits back in front of the computer and takes a swig of his water. Neji is also one of the few people that will keep Sasuke talking and listen to what Neji has to say. Aside from his best friend and his girlfriend of course. He and Neji's relationship isn't as close as them two or his brother's for that matter. There was no personal information shared between the two, so neither knows anything about each other besides what everyone else knows. Like the fact that the only person alive from Sasuke's family is his brother and Neji has a cousin who hangs out with their group of friends.

"He does these things on purpose and we all know it. He's miserable and his image is the only thing he has going for himself. Tony really needs help."

"Yet he refuses to get it. There's nothing we can do about that, man."

"I know. It's kind of a hopeless cause in a way."

"What's kind of a hopeless cause?"

They turn around to the presence of Kiba and Naruto. The former was the one who spoke.

"Tony."

"Aw, man. Again!? What'd he do this time?"

"He was lighting a cigarette in the boys' bathroom," says Sasuke as Naruto takes on the second computer next to his.

"That guy just doesn't give up does he," Naruto smiles despite what they all think of the kid. That shit eating grin never leaves the guy's face. Sasuke rolls his eyes at the man he's known for almost sixteen years in the most fortunate and unfortunate ways, the latter being 86% of the time. Whether he was his best friend or not, Naruto had a way of irritating him almost in a way any guy he hated did. As a guard, Naruto was more of the comic-relief authority for Konoha High. He's good at his job, but the students easily mess with him whenever they can and he does the same in return. Kiba is in about the same level of fun for the kids at this high school as Naruto is and they usually work as a unit when they make rounds through the halls.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been expelled yet," says Kiba, "Guys like that aren't the type of people I want in this building."

"I think he's the only student that isn't afraid of Sasuke. Bet that hurts your ego doesn't it, big guy?" Naruto's grin flashes in Sasuke's face.

"I'll give you something that hurts in a bit. I could care less what anyone thinks of me."

"So Sakura, doesn't matter either?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes at Kiba and refrains himself from jumping him. In a way, the topic of Sakura is always sensitive to Sasuke. Especially since she works here also as the only security guard who''s a female and the school is filled with horny teenage boys that can't seem to get she's off limits. Not that they don't know Sakura is his girlfriend. but it's hard to gouge the eyes out of every guy that dares land theirs on her when he's supposed to be protecting them. He can't really blame them. She has the body of a goddess. "Shut the fuck up, Kiba."

The other three laugh while Sasuke grips the mouse tighter in his hand.

The bell for the seventh, and the final, period of the day rings which initiates the shift in positions for all the guards.

"There are some kids hanging paintings in the art hallway," says Kiba while he sits where Sasuke was just at, "So make sure their passes have the right time on it."

"Gotcha."

Neji's new position for the next hour is to watch over the area by the Field House as it is every day at this time and Kiba's and Naruto's is to stay in the office.

Sasuke on the other hand gets to sit by the doors that let the students enter in the right side of the school building to their lockers.

The only good thing about that is that he gets to pass by the doors that let in students on the _left_ side of the building to their lockers, by an entrance to a cafeteria line. Or at least he takes the way that passes by that section since he can just walk straight from the security guard office through the lobby then turn right. But during seventh period, that's Sakura's position. He's not the only one that knows this information so he can clearly hear Kiba and Naruto laughing through the glass walls behind him. He makes sure to show them how much he appreciates their humor with a flick of his middle finger behind his back.

But they can laugh all they want. If they had a girlfriend who they couldn't interact with intimately most of the time because of their job, they'd do anything to at least see her, too. They're forced to keep their relationship professional while on duty, but that never means Sasuke or Sakura really follow those rules 100%.

Sasuke slows down when he sees her checking the pass of some girl with auburn hair carrying two binders in her arms. The sight of Sakura still makes him quiver like the first time he accepted the fact that he was in love with her. When he looks back, he realizes his set of mind was terrible. Or it was at least worse than what he is now. He was all about succeeding in school and making sure college was at the end of the long road he was driving on and there were to be no stops. He ran over those that tried to care for him like Naruto and Itachi and all the other people they've known for years, until he met Sakura. She was the one that made him hit the brakes after running so many red lights and finally realize there's more to life than being the best. Although he completed that goal and now lives life well with its normal struggles, there's nothing that compares to the reality of having her in his life. He warmed up to her, at first, irritating personality. But the way she is was what changed Sasuke forever. And there's no way he's ever taking that back.

She spots him ten seconds before he would have made a stop in front of her and smiles.

"Is everyone in their new positions?" he asks with a smirk as he nears closer to her.

"Shikamaru grudgingly gave up his seat here then headed to the foreign language hallway and I'm sure Gaara is at the math section. You'll see him since it's by where you-" she jams a finger on his chest-"are supposed to be guarding over, mister."

He leans his elbow on the small table by where she's sitting. "I could just leave without saying hi all day if you want."

"You drive me home at the end of the day, silly."

"That's six hours between the time we get here together and the time we leave together. I'm pretty sure Kakashi positions us the way we all are on purpose just to keep me away from you. Bet he's jealous all he has is that porn series he carries around and his hand."

Kakashi is the head guard for their unit at this school. He rarely shows up at the building unless there's a big emergency that isn't a drill. As their boss, he has authority over where they're meant to be guarding.

Sakura giggles and it's one of the most beautiful sounds Sasuke has the privilege to hear. He might be stubborn and a hard ass and scare 99% of the kids here, but his sense of humor is on point for all the people he talks to.

"Anything interesting today?" he asks.

Sakura sighs, "Besides the normal stares directed at my chest, nothing good has happened."

Sasuke frowns at the mention of where eyes are being directed. He's never _not_ going to get mad at the fact that her breasts get a lot attention, but he can't really blame people by how noticeable they are. But he can blame them for not getting it programmed into their heads that she's not some kind of sex figure for everyone to ogle over.

She knows, too, how much that topic bothers him and regrets ever mentioning what he already knows happens every day and immediately changes the subject, "W-what about you? Anything going on recently?"

"Tony got busted for smoking."

"Are you serious!?"

"Dead serious. He tried to leave the school when Neji and I found him in the cafeteria to escort him to the front office with a cop."

"Poor, Tony. He needs help."

"Funny; that's what Neji said. He said he felt for the guy and all he's gone through."

"Well, he does have problems," Sakura shakes her head, "Maybe someday he'll reach a breakthrough."

Their earpiece suddenly buzzes with static and Naruto's voice comes on right afterwards, "Sasuke. Come in, Sasuke. Over."

Sasuke presses the button on his mic string with irritation. "What do you want?"

"When you're done feeling up Sakura, we have a complaint about a troublesome class, room 803. Over."

Sasuke imagines his fist colliding against Naruto's face as Neji replies, trying to restrain a laugh, in his ear, "That's one of the health classes by the Field House. Why didn't you just send me?"

"The teacher specifically requested for Sasuke to head down there," says Kiba, "and we wanted to remind him he could get fired for exploring Sakura's panties instead of the halls. We wouldn't want that on our little friend."

Sakura presses her own button, "At least Sasuke has panties to explore, Mr. I-Can't-Keep-A-Girl-Happy-For-More-Than-Twenty-Seconds."

At the other end of the school, Shikamaru's roaring laughter can be heard from where Sasuke smirks.

Gaara joins in on the conversation, "That includes sex." Sasuke can't help but chuckle along with Sakura's increased laughter.

"You guys are assholes," Naruto's own snorting can be audible in the background of Kiba's response.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my special invitation and see what's going on."

Sasuke starts to head back through the direction he came from, but doesn't get two feet ahead before he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and immediately feels Sakura's soft lips pecking his cheek, "Just for the road," she says, "until we meet again."

Practically floating down the hall, Sasuke passes the security office. It's at the very front of the school made entirely of glass walls, literally right by the doors where Tony walked out of a couple minutes before. The guards are in charge of who comes in and out, therefore there's a single door connecting one wall of the office where they can talk through an intercom system with whoever is on the other side. The door to walk in to the office is on one of the two walls that are actually inside the building. The fourth wall goes on with the long hallway leading to the Field House. It's the only wall in the entire school with just windows and nothing else. No brick, no cement. Just glass and the perfect view it gives of the first sunny day since November of last year. Sasuke makes sure to smirk at a troubled looking Kiba and a still howling Naruto.

Sasuke runs into Neji of course, standing by the open door leading to a staircase that the students aren't allowed to use and another pair of doors into the gym.

He flashes Sasuke a pleased little smile as he walks by. He turns left into to a fifteen-foot long hallway that has the entrance to the dance room and two health classrooms on the right of that hall. The left side is the weight room and two elevators only for the handicapped. At the end of that hall are also the stairs the students really are allowed to use to go up.

Sasuke peeks through the small window of 803's door and makes eye contact with Asuma, the teacher present in the room.

"Just stay there for about two minutes," he says.

Knowing this is going to be good and still not over everyone laughing at Kiba, he nods with a smirk and leans against the wall, waiting.

* * *

"I really don't want a repeat of yesterday," says Mr. Asuma in his eerily calm voice. He has a tendency of punishing people without it ever seeming like they're being punished because he's always so chill about it. His type of discipline is done in an impossibly serene manner, "So if you interrupt me or anyone else, you're gone. You'll just leave the classroom and head to the cafeteria for Non-Compliance." A place where kids that are not wanted to be dealt with stay. During lunch periods they're kept in the room at the end of the hallway outside of 803 with nine desks, eight for students and the big one for whatever teacher is supervising.

Moegi's health class irritates her most of the time. There are two sophomores, who stay quiet unless they're called on, and the rest of the students are freshmen. In the very front, two rows away from where Moegi sits at the very back of the room rests Karin. She didn't think it was possible for her to hate someone with so much passion. If she could remove Karin off the face of the planet she'd do it in a heart beat without hesitation. Unfortunately, the girl keeps living and breathing. Yet, fate decided to give Moegi a good day today.

Not even thirty seconds after Mr. Asuma starts his slideshow notes, his demand alerts all the kids who's heads were down to attention.

"Get out," he says.

"What?" says Karin. Motherfucking Karin, a smile on her face, her body turned 90 degrees in her seat and her head thrown back, like she was looking at someone behind her.

"I said you talk, you're out. Go."

"Whaaat? No, come on. I won't talk."

"Get out."

"Come on. I wasn't even doing anything."

"Get out."

Wishing she could wipe that smile off of Karin's face, Moegi watches the interaction between her teacher and the girl who takes this like some kind of game. But she seems to be the only one who's attention isn't so focused on them since she notices the security guard outside heard the commotion and her heart beats a little bit faster than usual from both fear and excitement.

Sasuke Uchiha opens the door, turning everyone's head in the room towards him. He leans his well built body against the door frame and smirks at Mr. Asuma. "Who do I have the pleasure of escorting?" he says.

"This one right here," Mr. Asuma points at Karin who's face has gone pale at the sound of Sasuke's voice, yet she doesn't dare face him like everyone else. Moegi couldn't have picked a better punishment for Karin; taken to Non-Compliance by the most feared security guard in the school. She immediately packs her things and shuffles her way out the door and Sasuke's side.

"Thank you."

"No problem," says Sasuke, obviously pleased.

Mr. Asuma continues his lesson on the female reproduction system as Moegi happily takes notes. She couldn't have picked a better ending for her day.

* * *

After dropping off the frightened red head in the cafeteria, Sasuke finally heads to his last guarding place of the day. He spots Gaara immediately as he reaches the doors, walking back and forth the math hallway.

"What happened?"

"Some chick was disrupting the class, so I had to take her to Non-Compliance. Nice sly comment on Kiba earlier by the way," says Sasuke.

Gaara runs his hand through his red hair and chuckles, "Thanks. Hey what time are we all going bowling later?"

The Security team and their other friends spend most Friday Nights doing something spontaneous. Sasuke is dragged along because of Sakura wanting to spend time with her friends. Not that he has anything against that or being with his companions, but sometimes a guy wants to prove just how much he really loves his girl in the hottest way possible.

"Around Ten. We're going to the one that stays open after midnight."

"Yeah, I know, but my brother said he and the guys were most likely heading over there."

Sasuke's eyes widen and his mouth hangs open, "Your joking."

Gaara shrugs apologetically.

"Brother and the guys" refers to Gaara's sibling, Kankuro and his friends who are all older than them. The unfortunate thing about that? Itachi is included in this group. As if he didn't get enough of his presence at home, now he had to deal with him while he tried living life _without him. _Just knowing this information officially ruins Sasuke's good mood in two seconds, clearly noticeable while he angrily checks the pass of a student heading to room 008.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this one? I just kept thinking about all the things the security guards at my school always do and started replacing them with characters from this book I'm writing. And since it only existed in my mind, I thought it'd be nice to turn it into a Naruto story.**

**FUN FACTS #1: The whole Tony and Joe thing really happened except I don't know what Tony did to get in trouble by Joe. So I made the whole cigarette thing up. I was walking past when Tony got in Joe's face and said what he said and since I had to pass the front doors to get to my next class, I really watched a cop and two security guards follow him there.**

**FUN FACT #2: The scene where Karin gets escorted by Sasuke to Non-Compliance really did happen also. I was the one seeing everything like Moegi was and Karin was this girl that I really, really, really, really, really, really, despise and I was so glad my health teacher was also tired of her shit and kicked her out. **

**Review, follow, share with your friends please! :) And I'll still continue my other story, also. Thanks.**

**-Absofuckinglutely-**


End file.
